Bésame
by KittyEvey
Summary: Hay algo en mi pecho que me inquieta y me mueve a casa de Maura. El rugido de mi corazón era similar al de los vientos que azotaban las ventanas de los edificios por el paso del huracán Sandy. Historia romántica entre dos mujeres adultas.


_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: En esta ocasión, a sugerencia de Ceci, tomo la canción de Camila, "Bésame", que tiene una letra sencilla, pero considero, apasionada, lo que da un marco muy adecuado para nuestra pareja protagonista._

_Dedicada a mis pacientes lectores y en especial para Ceci, por ser su idea original, y para elissetty, por su entusiasmo en sus "reviews"_

**Bésame**

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane_

Afortunadamente el huracán Sandy no dejó víctimas mortales, sólo grandes sustos por árboles caídos; siete mil casas se quedaron sin servicio eléctrico por muchas horas. Me tocó apoyar en una cuadrilla que ayudó a una familia que quedó atrapada en su casa por el derrumbe de un árbol de más de 50 pies de alto. El papá estaba viendo la televisión con su recién nacido en sus brazos en la sala de estar: el cuarto del pequeño estaba en la parte posterior de la casa, justo donde cayó el árbol.

Sólo con algunos golpes y prácticamente su patrimonio perdido, el hombre le dio gracias a Dios por haber tenido en sus brazos a su hijo. Ese tipo de cosas son las que te hacen comprender que la vida es corta, que hay coincidencias y oportunidades que debes aprovechar al máximo.

Maura se encontraba de guardia en la estación al momento de la llegada del huracán Sandy. Todos están bien, según nos comunican por radio. Prohibieron el uso de los celulares para dejar libres todas las líneas de en caso de emergencias.

El ver a la naturaleza manifestarse con tal fuerza lo hace sentir a uno pequeño. A Maura le hubiera encantado estar observando toda la acción desde aquí afuera, pero su estricto sentido del deber se lo impidió; a ella le tocó estar apoyando en la morgue, que en esta ocasión funcionó como puesto de atención de emergencias de la zona que cubre la comisaría.

Después de más de 24 horas sin dormir por estar alerta a cualquier emergencia, al fin nos dan permiso de ir a casa a descansar. Jo Friday está con mi madre, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme. Hay algo en mi pecho que me inquieta y me mueve a casa de Maura. Había aprendido en ese día que la naturaleza es fuerte, nadie puede pararla y mi naturaleza era amar con todos mis sentidos a Maura. El rugido de mi corazón era similar al de los vientos que azotaban las ventanas de los edificios. La necesito, la deseo, no sólo por sus conversaciones que me enseñan tantas cosas, sino por sus sentimientos, por su cuerpo grácil que se amolda perfectamente al mío cuando la abrazo.

Llegué a su casa y como otros tantos suburbios, no había luz. No estaba su carro, decidí esperar a obscuras en el resquicio de la puerta del garaje. Ahí, en la penumbra recordé nuestra historia en el transcurso de los meses. Primero fue un ir y venir: coqueteábamos la una con la otra y llegó un punto en que era innegable lo que sentíamos mutuamente. A pesar de habernos declarado y salir formalmente como pareja, hasta ahora no habíamos permitido que la pasión rebasara a la razón.

El vivir eventos como el rescate del que formé parte, te hace pensar que pierdes el tiempo en más de una forma. Hoy decidí que estaba harta, ya no quería perder el tiempo y ver que el viento, la lluvia o un árbol que podría caer, me arrebatara la oportunidad de cumplir mis más románticos deseos: deseaba estar con Maura, despertar a su lado cada mañana, y por las noches, descansar esperándola en mi cama con los brazos abiertos, para que se abrace a mí y entrelazadas, dormir tranquilas.

Su coche de tecnología híbrida rugió antes de apagarse en el camino de la cochera. Veo como Maura se acomoda la gabardina para salir al clima inclemente. Su figura lucía cansada, camina hasta la puerta buscando sus llaves para abrir rápido la puerta.

Cuando alzó la vista para introducir la llave en la cerradura, se percata de mi presencia. Sus facciones reflejan sorpresa, y luego, sus ojos brillan al tiempo que me dirige una sonrisa franca.

- ¡Oh, Jane!

- ¡Maura!

Murmuramos con alegría, se lanza a mis brazos y yo la recibo con todo mi cariño, me aferro a su cuerpo para hacerle percibir todo lo que siento por ella. Huelo su cabello rojizo húmedo por la lluvia fría, mi novia entierra su rostro en mi hombro. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y me pegan a ella con fuerza.

El viento azota el frente de su casa y nos moja la brisa de la lluvia que no para. Con esfuerzo nos separamos.

- Entremos

Me indica Maura todavía en voz baja. Entrelazo mi mano a su brazo, no quiero separarme de ella, es como si temiera que el viento se la llevara con él arrastrada por una ráfaga. Inmediatamente al entrar sentimos el cambio de temperatura, su casa se convierte en un refugio seguro. La doctora forense comienza a quitarse su gabardina y el saco, lanza sin dirección los zapatos y me observa atenta.

Sin decirme nada me obliga a quitarme la chamarra de BPD con la que trabajé todo este día, luego, ve que el suéter está también húmedo, y lo jala por encima de mi cabeza. Yo sonrío al ver sus cuidados, nunca olvida ser médico y es inconsciente de lo maternales que son sus gestos.

Sentí que la humedad calaba en mis pies, así que me agaché para quitarme las botas, mientras Maura se encamina a la cocina para ingeniárselas sin la energía eléctrica: busca cerillos, velas y con la luz que proveían de las candelas, se dispuso a prepararnos alguna bebida caliente en la estufa.

En aquella tranquilidad me fue inevitable escuchar el rugido de mi corazón, la razón por la que había llegado a casa de Maura. Sin mayor pausa me acerqué a ella por la espalda mientras encendía otras tantas velas y la giré para que me mirara de frente.

- Bésame

Le dije en voz firme. Un relámpago iluminó sus ojos aceitunados que me observaban sin perder detalle de mi rostro.

- Bésame, no me mires pidiendo explicación, bésame, porque quiere el corazón.

Ya no dije más, atrje su rostro para presionar sus labios con los míos, le robé un suspiro que se perdió en mi garganta. Correspondió mi beso intenso. A veces parecía que nos besábamos a destiempo, pero no importaba, estábamos ahí, besándonos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar después.

No hubo palabras, nos acariciamos en silencio por largo rato, nuestros labios chocaban una y otra vez, parecía que no teníamos piedad la una por la otra, simplemente queríamos sentirnos, demostrar nuestro amor, construyendo el momento con caricias que provocaban pasión.

Repentinamente percibí que su cuerpo comenzó a empujarme a rumbo desconocido, en cada paso y a cada caricia crecía lo que siento. Llegamos a nuestro destino, era su recámara, para mí se frenó el tiempo en sus brazos. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y con destreza me quitaron la ropa.

Inexplicablemente sentí una leve ráfaga de viento que llenó el cuarto del aroma de Maura. No quería perderme nada de ella, estaba fascinada percibiendo con todos mis sentidos a la mujer que amo.

- Por favor, Jane, ya no quiero esperar más, estoy muriendo lento sin tu piel pegada a la mía...

Reaccioné al escuchar el susurro suplicante de sus palabras y volví a besarla con hambre de ella, al tiempo que la desvestía sin cuidado alguno. Caímos al centro de la cama y nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron por instinto. No existía la razón, el corazón se dejaba llevar y el cuerpo lo obedecía. No había promesas que nos ataran, era el estallido del pecho lo que nos impedía separarnos, era el deseo por una vida compartida lo que nos empujaba a entregarnos sin reserva alguna.

Después de haber puesto, beso a beso, el cielo al revés, Maura descansaba en mis brazos, los cuerpos estaban agotados. Nuestras respiraciones coincidían y nuestro pecho parecía bailar en un tranquilo vaivén.

Observé atenta el rostro de Maura que estaba iluminándose por la claridad del amanecer que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto.

- Bésame otra vez, sin compasión, quédate aquí, sin condición…

Sonreí, la interrumpí tomando en mi mano su rostro.

- Dame un motivo, Maura, y me quedo yo…

Maura reflejó mi sonrisa, y con ojos brillantes, habló.

- Te amo.

El mundo podía acabarse después, mi cuerpo y mi alma estaba saciándose beso a beso de la mujer a quien amo.

_**A/N**__: Espero les haya gustado y que estén pasando felices fiestas. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos ;) Key_


End file.
